He wasn't okay
by RiverDeepMountainHigh
Summary: Blaine may be loud and outgoing but what if that's just a cover up? At home he has to deal with an abusive, homophobic father who hurts him and his family, emotionally and physically. Seblaine. Anderberry. Anderbros. Slight Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So, before I started writing fanfiction, I loved to read stories about Blaine having a homophobic and abusive father. And recently, I've loved Seblaine and Anderberry stories. So, I'm mashing up all three! I hope you enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated!**

Blaine laughed. This was perfect. He was sat in his sitting room, in between his boyfriend and his twin sister, Rachel, with her boyfriend Finn sat on the arm rest. Opposite were Blaine's mother, Emily and Finn's mother, Carole. They had become best friend in the time that their children had been dating along with Sebastian's mother, Gemma. And on the floor was Cooper, his wife, Jess and their twin seven year olds, Matty and Molly.

So, where's Blaine's father? Working, probably. Or out with some young girl. Blaine didn't really care. Neither did Cooper or Rachel. But they'd hear their mom crying about it and that upset them. Why did she cry? Cause he was a douche. He was homophobic meaning he beat up Blaine. A lot. And abusive, obviously. So he'd hit Rachel and Emily sometimes but never Cooper. Blaine always got it worst though. Always. Cooper had no idea this went on and Craig had forced them to not tell him because he's so social he would accidentally 'spill'. Oh yeah, their father was Craig. Craig Anderson. He's a famous actor. Meaning nobody would ever accuse him of anything because he had millions of people looking up to him.

Blaine turned his head to Sebastian as he threw his head back in laughter. He smiled. He couldn't believe he'd gotten somebody like him. He'd had a few relationships in the past and the one just before was with a boy called Kurt. Blaine had cheated on him and at that time, Blaine's whole life had began to shatter. He felt suicidal on some days and would usually just stay in his bedroom and cry. Eventually, his father had convinced his mother to send Blaine back from Mckinley to Dalton. There he met new boy, Sebastian Smythe. They'd hit it off immediately and they soon began dating. It had now been two years since they met and in that time, Sebastian had gotten to know all of Blaine's family and vice-versa. The one person Sebastian hadn't met was Blaine's father. He knew he was homophobic but had no idea about his abuse. Blaine spent a lot of time at Dalton or Sebastian's because Blaine and his mother wouldn't allow Sebastian in the house with Blaine's father. In case of him getting hurt. Blaine would even have nightmares about what his father would do to Seb. His stomach began to turn and he tried to think of anything else.

"Blaine?" Sebastian whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered back.

"Nothing. You just zoned out." Sebastian smiled.

"Oh right. I was just thinking."

"About what? Me?" Sebastian winked and smirked.

Blaine playfully hit his boyfriend's shoulder before returning to the other conversation. He managed to listen and concentrate to his family whilst Sebastian discreetly squeezed Blaine's thigh. Eventually though, Blaine was forced to speak.

"So, Blaine, you staying at Dalton now?" Cooper asked looking at Sebastian's hand and getting an evil look in his eye.

Blaine just nodded frowning at his brother.

"Talk then? What's up?" Cooper smirked.

Blaine quickly looked round the room where everybody was shooting him concerned looks.

"Erm,I-I-" Blaine stuttered as Sebastian's hand moved further up his leg.

Cooper burst into laughter and Sebastian chuckled before removing his hand.

"Yeah, I'm staying at Dalton." Blaine muttered going red.

"So why couldn't you talk just then, B?" Cooper grinned and Blaine felt himself going a deeper shade of red.

"Uncle Blaine, can you get me some water?" Matty asked, saving Blaine.

"Yeah sure," Blaine stuck his tongue out at Cooper before whispering to Sebastian,"come help me?"

The two of them walked out, hand in hand.

"Twenty bucks if you want to know why Blaine wasn't talking." Blaine heard Cooper say and he elbowed Sebastian in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Sebastian laughed, sitting on the kitchen counter whilst Blaine poured a glass of water.

"You're an idiot." Blaine smirked as Sebastian pouted.

They stood in silence for a while until Blaine walked over to his boyfriend.

"I'm kidding. You're not an idiot." Blaine laughed as Sebastian's sad face was replaced with a smile.

Sebastian jumped off the counter and span Blaine round so he was leaning against it. Sebastian put his arms either side and trapped Blaine before leaning down and kissing him. It was a light kiss first but it soon became more needy and passionate. Sebastian's hands moved down to Blaine's hips and Blaine's hands got tangled in Sebastian's hair. Blaine let out a quiet moan when Sebastian bit his lip. They smiled against eachothers lips and just carried on kissing for at least ten minutes. Somewhere during that time, the front door had opened. Somewhere during that time, Craig had come inside. And somewhere during that time, Craig had opened the kitchen door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Blaine instantly pulled away looking terrified.

"Dad. Y-you-you're home." Blaine stuttered.

"Yeah, I am," Craig glared at Sebastian,"you need to leave, now!" He yelled. Sebastian shot Blaine a look and he just nodded. Sebastian looked like he didn't want to leave Blaine but the looks Craig was giving him made him run out the house and immediately drive home.

"And you." Craig hissed pointing a finger at Blaine.

"Daddy, stop. We have guests don't yell." Blaine was just trying to hold off his abuse, he'd love for his dad to get caught."

"Boys, everyone's left now!" Emily walked in cheerily but stopped when she saw her husband.

"Cooper gone too?" Craig growled.

"Y-yes, he and his family are staying in a hotel."

"Great. Now leave."

"But Blaine-"

"GET OUT!" He roared.

Emily shot her son an apologetic look before scurrying out, closing the door behind her. And then it began. The punched. The names. Usually his father would avoid places where people could see but obviously he hadn't enjoyed the display earlier and was now going crazy, punching every part of his body. Blaine cried out in pain, tears and blood all over his body. Eventually though, Craig spat on his son and left the house, slamming the front door behind him.

The family instantly came running down the stairs, tears streaming down their faces. Rachel gasped and Emily ran to her son's side.

"What do you need, baby?"

"Bed. I just want to go to bed."

So, his mom and sister carried Blaine up to his bed. When they'd kissed him lightly on the head, they both left and went to their bedrooms. Blaine closed his eyes but felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He slowly, in pain, managed to pull it out. He opened a text from Sebastian reading: Hope you're okay. Good night baby, I love you so much;3.

And tears began falling down his face.

Because he wasn't okay. He really wasn't.

**One shot or continue? Your choice!**


	2. Chapter 2

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Blaine stirred in his sleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"For fucksake, come in!" Blaine groggily yelled.

"Don't use that fucking language on me." Craig stepped into the room.

Blaine just stared at his father.

"How you feeling?"

"Fucking fantastic, what do you think?" Blaine gestured towards his face and bare chest which were both covered in bruises.

"Blaine. It was for your own good. I can't have that sort of thing around my family."

"Thing?"

"Boys. Together. I don't want to give Rachel any ideas about getting with girls. You're being a very bad influence."

"Dad, please." Blaine whispered.

"Come straight home after school, you need to be presentable for the movie premiere tonight." Craig stood up, brushing off his suit.

Since they were one of the most famous families in the industry,Craig being an extremely successful actor, Cooper being a famous actor and singer, Rachel being a Broadway actress since she was only eight, Blaine being on Broadway from when he was ten to fifteen and Emily being a successful attorney for all celebrities, they were invited to a lot of A-List events.

"Okay, see you later." He replied as his father left the room closing the door behind him. Blaine smiled slightly knowing he would be late or maybe not turn up at all.

Surprisingly, Blaine wasn't feeling sore, the bruises only hurt slightly even when you pressed down on them. So he easily got ready for school, taking a shower, dressing, packing his bag, having breakfast before he flopped onto the sofa beside his sister and Mom.

"Baby, you're bruises." Emily whispered while Rachel snuggled into her brother lightly stroking his marks from last night.

"It'll be fine." Blaine shrugged.

"Sweetie, let me get you some make up. You'll need it for tonight anyway." Emily patted her sons gelled head before scurrying off upstairs. When she was out of earshot, Rachel began to speak.

"You're so brave." She whispered.

"You are. I'm a boxer. Meant to deal with this without crying."

"Who wouldn't cry if there dad was doing that?" Rachel murmured, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Rach, it'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile when his Mom came running in, her arms full of different shaded concealer.

Blaine locked the car door before making his way to his first lesson. He was paying no attention to where he was going but thinking about tonight and how to piss his Father off when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey baby." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear seductively, biting his ear lobe.

"Hey." Blaine breathed.

"You know, we got Calculus first." Sebastian kept on whispering.

Blaine groaned. Calculus was his worst lesson. Not because the teacher was an absolute asshole. Not because he sat next to the most annoying kid in the school. No. He just didn't get it. At all. In fact, Sebastian was probably the only person who did understand it and they were sat on opposite sides of the classroom.

"Yeah, i know you hate it. So, maybe we could both be ill?" Sebastian began sucking on Blaine's earlobe when the last people had gone inside and they were alone in the parking lot.

Blaine span round before planting a light kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"I don't know." Blaine muttered.

"Come on babe, i've been pretty damn patient. We haven't had alone time in, like, two weeks."

"I know but."

Then Blaine had an idea.

"Hey, you going to that premiere tonight?" Sebastian's family were famous also because Sebastian's Mom was a famous singer, Sebastian's dad was writer for a big television show and Sebastian used to be an actor from the age of five to twelve.

"Yeah, think so. You?"

"Well yeah but, maybe we should ditch. You got a free house?" Blaine winked.

Sebastian's jaw dropped and he just nodded making Blaine laugh, and close his jaw before giving him a kiss, light at first then slipping his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian's hands immediately travelled down Blaine's body but Blaine pulled away making Sebastian whine. Blaine licked his lips before walking away to Calculus, shaking his hips more than usual, driving his boyfriend mad and leaving him there, horny as hell.

**Woo, gonna be some hot smut and drama next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, review and favourite please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I said there'd be smut but I felt SO awkward writing it. I've done it before for another story but it turned out pretty crap though nobody said. Maybe, I'll try again another time but for now I'm sorry!  
**

Blaine tapped his fingers against the seat in his boyfriend's car. He was worried about what would happen when he got home but for the moment he was just happy to be with Sebastian.

"You okay over there?" Blaine turned to his boyfriend who was grinning at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine smiled and rested a hand on Sebastian's thigh.

"Alright." Sebastian chuckled before returning his attention to the road.

Both of the boys lived in a very posh housing estate about 45 minutes away from Dalton Academy meaning they both boarded. After about twenty minutes in the car, Sebastian began to fidget and Blaine knew he was getting antsy. Blaine began to squeeze Sebastian's thigh lightly with his hand making the other look at him.

"What?"

Stop moving, what's your problem?" Blaine asked.

"You know what my fucking problem is, Bee." Sebastian winked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned away, looking out the window. As the trees and cars sped past about ten minutes later, Blaine felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out his pocket and noticed apparently that is father, mother and Rachel had been texting him non-stop the last half hour. Blaine scrolled through them quickly.

_Where are you, bro?-R  
_

_Where are you, Blaine?-Dad  
_

_Sweetie, hurry up!-Mom  
_

_Blaine, hurry up, Dad's fuming!-R  
_

_What you playing at?-C  
_

_Get here now, Blaine, or you'll be in big trouble.-Dad  
_

_Mate, come on, this is a big premiere, good family publicity, ya know?-C  
_

_Leaving now, you're screwed.-R  
_

_Try meet us there, hun.-Mom  
_

_We're on our way now, don't even bother coming home, if you do, you'll just be sent away.-Dad  
_

_Im ashamed to even have you as a son, this is embarassing having part of our family missing. We're meant to be the image of a perfect family and you're ruining it all. Why don't you just go die?-Dad  
_

A drop of water fell on Blaine's cell phone and only then did he lift up his sleeve to wipe away the tears, staining his cheeks. Blaine looked up and realised Sebastian had pulled over and was now looking at him concerned.

"Baby? What is it?" Sebastian murmured, rubbing his hand soothingly on Blaine's back.

"M-my dad. H-he, he told m-me t-to-" Blaine burst into tears and just passed his cell to Sebastian on the last text. He watched as Sebastian's facial expressions went from worried, to confused to angry.

"What the actual fuck, your dad sent this?" Sebastian questioned.

Blaine just nodded, tears still spilling down his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Sebastian was getting angrier.

"He's just...he can't help it." As much as Blaine hated his father he didn't want him taken away or Sebastian finding out and getting stressed, especially since he was already freaking out about the tests next month.

"Blaine, this is disgusting, why are you making excuses for him?" Sebastian growled, actually shaking with anger.

"Seb, please. Let's just go." Blaine turned away and focused on the road in front of them.

Sebatian let out a sigh as he pulled back out into the road.

The journey was completely silent. No chatting. No music. They even kept their breathing quiet to not break the silence. Eventually though, they pulled up to Sebastian's house. Sebastian opened his mouth to try and apologise to his boyfriend but when he turned, he saw Blaine huddled up into a ball, fast asleep. He smiled slightly at how small and innocent Blaine looked. Quietly getting out of the car, Sebastian walked over to the other door and carefully opened it. Blaine had been leaning against the door and Sebastian had to quickly catch him causing Blaine to slowly wake up.

"Seb?" Blaine murmured.

"Sh, go back to sleep." Sebastian gave him a peck on the cheek before picking him up bridal style, closing the car door with his foot.

As he walked up to the front door, Sebastian looked down to see Blaine curled up to Sebastian's chest, one hand resting on it, the other loosely holding onto Sebastian's bicep. They eventually got indoors after much struggle trying to get his key out of his pocket and unlock the door without disturbing the smaller boy. Sebastian carried Blaine up the spiral stairs up to his room, slowly setting him down on his bed. He kissed his cheek lightly before tucking him in under the duvet. Knowing how much revision he needed to do, Sebastian straightened up to go to the study, when an arm grabbed his leg.

"Don't leave me." Blaine murmured, not opening his eyes.

"Of course not." Sebastian got into the bed on the other side and Blaine immediately curled up against him. Sebastian grinned and began stroking his boyfriend's hair to sooth him which worked as Blaine was fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered before closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke up to his cell buzzing in his trouser pocket. He looked around the room, realising he was at Sebastian's. Blaine frowned for a moment before remembering the events earlier that day. Tears threatened to spill but Blaine took in a breathe and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice sounded weak.

"Bee? Where are you? Come home! I'm scared! Are you okay? Dad disappeared last night. Seb's family are here. Is Bastian okay? Did Dad get you guys?" Rachel rambled.

"Rachel, i'm fine." Blaine had to chuckle at his sister, despite the situation.

"Blaine, it's not fucking funny!" Rachel never cursed but this was serious.

"Don't you think i know that?" Blaine growled.

"I know, i'm sorry. I'm not going to school today and everybody's coming here to hang out for Carole's birthday. Like their family, New Directions, the usual. Please come?"

"What about Dad?"

"As if Dad's going to come. And everybody's sleeping here so how would he get you anyway?"

"Rach-"

"No, i'm not taking no for an answer. Now, do you guys need picking up or will you drive?"  
Blaine sighed.

"Drive. See you in an hour?"

"All right, see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine whispered before hanging up.

Blaine really did love his sister but all he felt like doing today was curling up and crying. He sighed and looked over to see his boyfriend still sound asleep. Stretching, Blaine stood up, walked over to the wardrobe and began rummaging through the older boy's clothes for anything that might fit him, as he was still in Dalton and he didn't want people thinking he owned no other clothes. Even though he was completely different to his father, he also cared about his and his family's reputation. After realising all of the clothes would be extremely long and baggy on him, Blaine settled for a dark blue jersey with a faded football team logo on the front which reached the middle of his thighs, and a pair of darker peach shorts that you could only see about 1/4 of underneath the jersey, that he left here a week ago. Blaine knew there was nothing he could do for his hair apart from spraying some hairspray and making it all face upwards instead of every which way.

Eventually Blaine was finished and he returned to the bedroom to find his boyfriend wearing a navy blue polo shirt and brown skinny jeans. His hair was done perfectly and he was sat on the bed, on his phone.

"How did you get ready so quick?" Blaine questioned, sitting down beside Sebastian.

"It's not too hard for me to look hot." Sebastian winked.

"That's not what i asked." Blaine grinned.

"Oh, really? That's what you were thinking." Sebastian chuckled and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

Blaine smiled against his boyfriend's lips. Sebastian moved a hand down to rest on Blaine's thigh and smirked until Blaine stood up.

"Blaaine." Sebastian whined.

"We have to go, baby. Maybe later." Blaine winked and walked out the room with a small smile on his face.

The couple pulled up in front of Blaine's house. Sebastian sighed and Blaine looked over at him, confused.

"We haven't talked about your dad, Bee."

Blaine just looked down at his hands folded in his lap.

"This is important. Does he always say shit like that?"

Blaine continued looking down.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sebastian raised his voice making Blaine look up. Sebastian never got angry with him. Never.

"Look, it's fine." Blaine whispered and looked back down.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Does he hurt you?" Sebastian eventually murmured.

Blaine kept quiet.

"Does he hurt you?" Sebastian repeated.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes watering.

"Blai-"

"I said it's fine!" Blaine snapped before getting out the car, slamming the door shut.

Sebastian let out a sigh before reversing and travelling back home.

**I know it's kind of unrealistic that Sebastian would leave Blaine at home after finding this out but I couldn't think of what to do for the story. Now i have an idea following this so yeah! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and Fave please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited!**_

_**But i will be deleting the story.**_

_**See, i have a lot of stories and i've already deleted most of them.**_

_**At the moment, i'm just going to stay focused on one story with the odd oneshot.**_

_**But thank you for the support!**_

_**I love you all.**_


End file.
